Life Before and After Abnegation
by KaiteLynch
Summary: What if Beatrice and Tobias had meat before he went to Dauntless? Sorry I'm not good at summeries. This is my first Fanfiction. Sorry if some words are spelled wrong. No hate please. T for Tirs and Tobias
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hi my name is Beatrice Pior and my fraction is Abengation and I am 14 years old. Today we are having a "get together" with the other leaders of Abengation. I hope Marcus's son comes, I never meet him when we have these get togethers because he always stay home...I wonder why.

"Beatrice time to get up so you can help with dinner." My mom says. I get up and go to the bathroom and take a shower. Once I'm done I brush my blonde hair and put on the Abnegation clothes. Abnegation clothes consists of grey and that's about it. I head done stairs to the kitchen and dinning room.

"Good morning Beatrice." my father says. I say good morning back and sit down to eat. As I am about to eat the doorbell rings. I head up to get it, when I open the door I see Marcus but to his left I see a boy about 2 years older than me.

" Hello Beatrice this is my son Tobias... Tobias say hello." Marcus says

" Hello...Beatrice...was it?" Tobias answers. I nodded my head let them in. Marcus sits down next to my father and they start to talk about government things, since Abnegation runs our government. My brother, Caleb, trys to include Tobias in to conversation but it doesn't work.

" Caleb just stop I think that he doesn't want to talk right now." I say/snap. I meant to whisper but my anger got the best of and I shouted it. Everyone at the table looks at me. I blush and look at my briefest. I sneak a glance at Tobias and he has a smirk on his face. That's when I pay more attention to him. His eyes are deep blue kind of like the ocean. I cant help but stare into them.

"So Tobias are you excited about the choosing ceremony?" my mother asks him. I cant help but notice his eyes go hard for a second but then they go back to normal.

" Oh yes very excited." he says with I hint of sarcasm and only I notice. I smirk and go back to my briefest. When briefest is over Tobias and I clear the table and put the dishes in the sink and start to clean them.

" So Beatrice," Tobias says while drying the dishes," why did you stick up for me like that."

"Well I could see that you were annoyed so I decided to say something before you blew a casket." I answer leaning against the sink.

"Well thank yo..." He gets cut off my the doorbell ringing.

" I'll get it." Caleb answers as he runs to the door. He lets our guests into the living room.

"Kids go up to your rooms while we talk bisness." My father says. We head up to my room because Caleb's room is dirty. We sit and talk for a while. All to son Tobias as to go home.

" By Mr. and Mrs. Pior, by Caleb," Tobias wakes up to me and buts his arms around me ,"by Beatrice." I hug him with all my strength and when he let's go there's a coldness around me. I watch Marcus and Tobias walk to their house and when Tobias is about to close the door he catches me looking at him. He smirks and waves to me. I blush and wave back. Once he is in his house I go up stairs to my room and but on my PJs. As I crawl into bed I thing about Tobais and his deep blue eyes. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:

I wake up with a smile on my face. I had a nice dream, Tobias and I were walking in a park...I don't know were but I really didn't care as long as I was with him. As I head into the shower I began to think about Tobias. Than I asked my self the question could I ,Beatrice Pior, like Tobias? I put that thought aside, even if I did like him he would never like me back. I'm 14 and I look like a 12-year-old. He could never like me. I relice that I have spent to long in the shower and quickly get out. I brush my hair and put on my Abnegation clothes. I head down stairs where I see my mom cooking briefest. I decided to help my mom.

"Good morning Beatrice how did you sleep?" my mom asks.

"Good morning Mom and to answer your question yes I slept very well." We cook the rest of briefest in silence. Once briefest is done we head to the table and set it. Right when we finish setting it my dad and Caleb come down the stars and we all sit down. We join hands and say our prayers. Once we have finished briefest my bid our parents good-bye. I grab my backpack and go outside with Caleb. Once were outside I see Tobias and call him over.

" Hey Beatrice and Caleb." He says. We say hello back and that's when i notice his face.

" Oh Lordy Tobias what happened?" I answer in shock. He had a black eye and a busted lip.

"Oh...uhh... you see... I fell in the shower last night." He shudders. I don't belive him but then I don't press the topic. I can tell he doesn't want to talk about it. We head to the bus stop and wait in silence. When the bus come and the doors slid open Tobias gets on first and helps me up. I blush and sit down next to him on the bus. I look over and Caleb is standing. I giggle a little bit. Tobias gives me a questionable look, when I point to Caleb he laughs a bit. Caleb hears us and gives us a death glare, but I know he wont do anything to us, 1: I'm is sister and he knows I would protect Tobias and 2: Even if he did try to get revenge Tobias would protect me. So it's a win win situation. Tobias and I talk the rest of the bus ride to school. When we get to school Tobias wakes me into school and right when he is about to leave I grab his arm and pull him by me.

"Beatrice whats are you doi...?" he asked. I cut him off as the Dauntless come running in. I look at them in envy. Dont get my wrong Abnegetion is ok but Dauntless seems way better. Just getting to be... well free. Free from always having to help people and there Im pretty sure there they can look at them selfs all they want. After they have passed through I look up at Tobias and see the same look that is on my face right now. Before I know what I'm am doing I stand on m y tippy toes and hug him with all my is stiff for a moment then he puts his arms around my waist. We stay there until we hear people laughing. We let go and see where the laughing is coming from.

" Well wouldn't you look at that, two stiffs hugging...looks like there in love... dont you think so Drew?"a Candor boy asks( I bet you know who it is ;) ).

" I agree with you on that one Peter." the guys named Drew answered. By this the whole hallway is looking at us. I blush and stand behind Tobias in fear of what they could do.

" Aww would you look at that his lover his scared... You know sweetheart you should go out with someone like me." the boy named Peter said. He trys to walk to me but Tobias stops him.

" Dont you DARE come near her!" Tobias says. I look and I see him shaking with anger...litteraly.

I stand on my tiptoes and whisper in his ear," Tobias calm down, He can't touch me even if he wanted to." Tobias calms down hearing that,

"What need your **girlfriend** to calm you down... how...sad." The Candor boy replies. Now I have had enough of this Candor.

I grab Tobias's hand I head outside,but right before we get there I turn around and say," Fuck you Candor."

Once were outside I calm Tobias down and right before he is going ti give me a hug the bell rings. "Bye Beatrice see you after school." Tobias says then he kisses my check and runs off. I know I have a stupid smile on my face but I really don't care. As I run off to Math I cant help but think that I am falling for Tobias.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tobias POV( bet you didn't see that coming) 1 week later.

I wake up and quickly look around, I expect to see Marcus towering over me, but I don't...weird. I look over and see a note written by Marcus

_Dear Son, I have left early for work. Good luck on your Apitute test today. I hope you get Abnegation because if you don't you know what will happen. Your Father, Marcus_.

I shudder just thinking about what Marcus could do to me if I don't get Abnegation. I stand up and head towards the shower then I remember that I was going to tell Beatrice. I was going to tell her what Marcus does to me. I take a quick shower and get dressed. I head down stairs and make briefest. After I quickly eat I grab my backpack and head out the door. Once I get outside I see Beatrice and Caleb walking to the bus stop. I run up to catch them.

"Uh Beatrice...can I talk to you for a moment...alone?" I ask nervously

"Yeah...ok..." She answers. We walk to the other side of the road. I turn to Beatrice and ask,

" Do you think you could meat me in front of your house at 11:00 PM tonight?" She looks nervous then asks me why. I don't have the guts to tell her why right now and I feel like a coward for not just telling her.

" I can't tell you why right now... but Beatrice it's very important...please." I say, and feel like I am about to cry but I hold it in. She sees this and agrees to come.

"Thank you so much Beatrice this means a lot to me." I say hugging her. Whenever I hug her I get these fireworks and butterflies in my stomach and I feel like I am floating on air. Just than the bus pulls up and we get on. The bus ride is somewhat shorter. We get off the bus and go and stand in our normal spot and watch the Dauntless jump off the train then run inside. I wonder what it would be like to join Dauntless. I would be free from Marcus but then I would be leaving Beatrice behind. As the bell ring I give Beatrice a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and run off to History even more confused and defiantly even more fireworks and butterflies than before.

Line break!

I am sitting in the lunch room waiting for my name to be called. My palms are sweaty and Im still confused. I'm confused about the test and confused if I have feelings for Beatrice. I wish I had someone to talk to about it...the only person there is, is Beatrice and I'm not going to tell her I could have feelings for her. Talk about awkward.

"Tobias, Emily, Calley, Dyland and Christa please come up for your Apitute test." I stand up with shaky legs and walk over to the rooms were the tests will be held. When the door opens I step inside and see the room is full of mirrors. I look at myself because I don't get to look at myself until 3 more months.

"What's with Stiffs and mirrors?" A man asks. I don't answer I just look away from my reflection and sit in the chair that is in the middle of the room. The man is tall with Black hair that has a red streak in it.

"My name is Richard and I will be giving you the test today." I can tell by the way he talks he's from Dauntless. He explains everything to me and when I'm ready for it he sticks the needle in my neck. A minute later I'm in my simulation ready for what is bound to happen to me. 10 minutes later I wake up and look to Richard and ask for my results.

He grabs my hand and leads me to one of the corners in the room and whispers,"your results were Abnegation and Dauntless."

"What?!... I thought you only get one fraction!"I say.

"SHH keep your voice down...only a few people get it...they call it Divergent, now don't tell ANYONE about this ok... If your parents ask about your test results say you got Abnegation because that's what I am putting down as your results... Now go before they find...GO!" He says. I walk out of there, being Divergent has just added to the pressure I have now. I head to class and the whole class period I keep my mouth shut not daring to say something I'm not sub post to. For the fear of someone finding out I am Divergent.  
Line Break!  
I am standing outside Beatrice's house waiting for her to come out. 5 minutes later she is out and standing next to be. I can't help notice the full moon reflecting off her hair...it makes her more beautiful. I got so cot up at looking at her I almost forgot the mission of these meeting. Almost. "You wanted to talk to me...you said it was important." She says snapping me back to reality.

" oh yea...it's about Marcus." I say nervously.

" what about him...Tobias you can tell me anything." She asks her voice full of concern and a bit of nervousness.

" he beats me Beatrice." I whisper but I know she heard me.

" oh Tobias...I don't know what to say." She says.  
I and feel the tears start to come but this time I let them fall because I now Beatrice and she would never get mad or laugh at me if I cry. When she sees the tears she gives me a big bear hug and I put my head in her neck and cry my heart out. After I have calmed down I tell her that tommorow in the choosing ceremony I going to Dauntless. Look at her and she has small tears in her eyes. I feel ashamed...I made the love of my life cry. I put my arms around her and it's her turn to cry into my neck. As she is calming down we slowly pull away. I look into her eyes and see love. It can't be for me...can it? We just stay in that position for awhile then we both start to lean it. It feels like forever then our lips touch. The kiss is electric and full of love. I feel like my body is numb and like I am sowering the air. And I thought hugging her was amazing. We break apart what feels like too soon. I look in her eyes and search for any regret... There is none. We spend the last 10 minutes we have hugging and kissing. We kiss one last time and then she goes home. I watch her until she is at the door. She sees me and blows me a kiss. I pretend that I catch it and put the kiss to my heart. She smiles and goes through the door. I sigh and go and sneak into my house...luckily Marcus is passed out in his room. I go up stars and go to bed. That night the nightmares didn't come my dreams were filled with Beatrice and that kiss. Sorry if the kiss it's that good...I've never had a first kiss so...anyway remember to Review! ~Kaite3


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if it's short. It gets the point across and that's all what matters...right.**

POV Tobias (because it's his ceremony)

"Get up Tobias it's time for the ceremony...I said GET UP!" I sit up and see Marcus standing there...he's mad.

"Sorry" I say. I was dreaming about Beatrice. Awkward!

" you better be...don't forget what your choosing...what is it again?!" He said shaking in anger.

"Abnegation." I said with a straight face. He pulled his hand back and slapped it across my face.

"you don't sound very enthusiastic about that choice Tobias."

"Abnegation." I say again with a fake smile.

"That's better now get in the damn shower before I hit you again boy." He said with a stern voice. I stand up and head in the shower. I know I have a mark forming were he slapped me. I get out and put on my clothes. I head down stairs and see Marcus sitting at the table eating. I sit down at my place and we eat in silence. Once were done eating we head out the door and I see Beatrice and her family. I want her to come over here because this is my last day in Abnegation.

"Andrew, Natalie came over hear for a second." Marcus says. I grin when I see them coming over here. As her parents and Caleb(don't ask why because I don't even want to know) Beatrice comes over to me and stands by me. Our hands find each other's. I want to hug and kiss her and tell what her what Marcus did this morning. I don't those, I know better not to. Sooner than I want were at the building were the ceremony is being held.

"Were going to next to the Pior's ok Tobias." Marcus says. I nod my head and sit next to Beatrice. We don't talk we just wait for the ceremony to begin. 10 minutes later a man walks up. He's from Dauntless. He gives the speech that happens every year. Then he starts to call names.

" Eric Smith" a boy in Erudite blue comes up. The takes the knife and cuts his hand. He moves his hand over the Dauntless bowl and let's his blood fall in the bowl. Once it falls the Dauntless begin to clap and cheer.

" Tobias Eaton." The man says. Everyone looks at me. I stand up and Beatrice does to. She hugs be and I hug back. We pull away and I walk to the bowls. I get the knife and cut my hand. I look up and see Beatrice crying on to her moms neck. I put my hand over Abnegation...I can't lose her. Then I look over and see Marcus grinning. I get mad. I move my hand away from Abnegation and over Dauntless. As the blood falls the Dauntless cheer. Instead of going over there and standing next to that Eric kid. I walk over to Beatrice, she stands up and for a couple of seconds we just stand there then we kiss. For a moment the world just disappears and all my worries are gone. I forget that I chose to leave the love of my life. I forget I'm divergent and I forget that Marcus used to beat me. When we pull away I hug her and whisper in her ear.

" Dont forget about me Beatrice...please don't." I say. We pull away and she says," I won't Tobias, you can be sure of that." I walk away and go and stand next to that Eric dude. The ceremony is a blur. I think over and over if i made the right choice. When I see Marcus shaking mad, I know I did.

**Please Review...no hate! ~Kaite3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Tris POV 2 years later.

I wake up to the smell of breakfast cooking. I jump out of bed and quickly take a shower. Tobias was in my dreams last night. We were at the Dauntless compound and we were by the Chasm just talking. I miss Tobias so much. Last time I saw him was Visiting Day the year he left. He was doing great there. He was 1st on his rankings. I wonder if he made it thorough the Dauntless initiation. I hope he did... I would hate to see him fraction-less. I get out of the shower and brush my hair. My mother comes in and pulls the mirror back. She starts to cut my hair. I sneak a look at my self. I still look like I'm 12. Once my mother is done cutting my hair she asks,

" Are you scared for your test today?"

"No we're you?" I ask

"No...I was terrified." She answers. We head down stairs and sit at the table. We say our prayers then start to eat. Once were done we say goodbye to our parents then head to the bus stop.

Line break!¡!**( the part I left out was the same as the book no plagarisam interred )**

The next day...During the Choosing Ceremony!

We sit down in the seats in the room were the choosing will take place. Im so nervous I can't decide between Dauntless or Abnegation. If I stay in Abnegation I will be with my family,but if I go to Dauntless I could see Tobias again. Then Marcus heads up to the stage since Abnegation does the name this time. Marcus gives the speech then he calls up Caleb. Caleb stands up and heads to the stage. He takes the knife and slits it down the palm of his hand. Then he sticks his hand over Eurdite. I hear almost all of Abnegation gasp. I'm shocked but then I remember seeing the books in his room. Why didn't I see this before?!

"Beatrice Pior." I stand up and head to the front. As I'm dragging the knife across my hand I decide I'm going to stay in Abnegation for by parents sake. I stick my hand over Abnegation, I look up and see my mom sake her head "no". So I put my and over Dauntless and she smiles and nodes head. Then the blood falls. All of Dauntless clap and cheer. I head over there, I stand behind the Dauntless members. I try to look for Tobias but I don't see him. I frown and I feel tears coming but I don't let them fall. Your Dauntless now you can't cry. The rest of the ceremony is a blur. Since Dauntless leaves first we head out. I don't look back at my parents. 'Cause I know if I do I will cry.

"What are they doing?!" A Candor girl says.

"There jumping on the train!" I say with a smile. A couple days after I meat Tobias we snuck out again and we jumped the train, so you could say I have some experience on jumping into trains. I run to catch up to it then I wait for the right moment. Once it comes I go back a few paces then jump. I land in the train and then a few seconds later the Candor girl jumps in. We look at each other and laugh.

"I'm Christina." She says

" Tris" I say. Beatrice didn't sound right because it sounded to...Abnegation. We sit and talk until we see the Dauntless jumping out onto a roof.

"Are the CRAZY?!" Christina yells.

"Their Dauntless...well never know." I say back loud enough for her to hear.

"Let's jump together...ok!" She says back.

"1...2...3!" We yell than jump onto the roof. I look and I see that we mad it on there. I laugh to my self and stand up. Christina is by my side mumbling something about Dauntless being crazy lunatics.

"Hello...my name is Max I am one of the leaders of Dauntless...to get into Dauntless however you will need to jump off this roof to see what lies ahead...so how's first?" He says with a grin. No one goes up so I decide well if you want to be brave you better start now. I step up and hop on the edge of the roof. I look down and I see this big hole in the ground. Before I know what I'm doing I jump off the roof and fall into darkness. I land in a net and start to laugh that's wasn't bad as I thought it was going to be. I look over and see a pair of hands and I grab them. They pull me up off the net and onto the floor.

"Thank yo..." I cut my self off. I look up and see the deep blue eyes like the sea and I automatically know who it is. My one and only true love, Tobias Eaton.

**Im sooooooooooo sorry I could update sooner. I had writers block! Man I hate that! Anyway please Review...remember I accept NO hate! ~Kaite**


End file.
